


“But Teach, I want you to be my graduation present”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kmhzab/f4m_script_offer_but_teach_i_want_you_to_be_my/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 9





	“But Teach, I want you to be my graduation present”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “But Teach, I want you to be my graduation present” [18-year-old] [Former Student] [Grad Party] [Seduction] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Clit play] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Role-playing] [Doggy] [Hair pulling] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You’ve just graduated from high school, and you’re throwing a grad party at your house. You have a few guests over, but the one you’re most excited for is your hot teacher, who just arrived from across the street. You decide to give him a tour of your house, and that tour ends at your bedroom. Once the tour ends, you decide to have a bit of fun._

_**Key:** _  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used: Door opening, undressing, sheets rustling**

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older------------------------**

(Playful) Teach! Hey! You made it. I didn’t think you’d actually come. Welcome!

A bunch of the parents are in the back by the pool, and we students are just roaming around. Food and drinks are in the kitchen over there.

Oh, ignore the alcohol, that’s for parents only [giggle].

(Sarcastic) Me? Drinking? No, I can’t possibly drink. It wouldn’t be allowed. I’m only 18. Can’t you tell from the “Happy Graduation” decorations all over the place?

Wow, I’m glad your sense of humor extends outside the classroom too.

So . . . if you’re not busy, how about a house tour?

It’s your first time over here, how could you already know the way around?

So what if we’re neighbors?

Just because we have the same house model, doesn’t mean we have the same house. My house is different. As a result, I need to give you a tour. Take my hand. Follow me.

(Playful) See what I did there? I used cause-and-effect reasoning. Just like you taught.

Anyway, this is the kitchen, as I pointed out earlier. My mom got one of those fancy refrigerators with the touch screen and Bluetooth.

See? I told you my house was different.

Let me show you another room. It’s literally like ten steps away. Through here.

Ta-da. The living room. Fancy TV that you can connect to with your phone, Recliners with heated seats, and we just got an Alexa.

Yeah, my parents love gadgets so the whole house is techy. Check this out. Alexa, turn on the lights. Red.

Isn’t it cool? And you can say any color after “Turn on the lights” and Alexa will find the hex code for it and tint the lights that color. I have no idea how it works, but it’s cute on Christmas and whatnot.

Oh yeah, I have one last room to show you. Come here. It’s like 10 steps away.

This . . .

[Sfx: Door opens]

. . . is my bedroom.

Close the door, will you?

Thanks.

Yeah, Alexa controls the lights in here too. That’s why it’s red right now. My parents are still sorting out the kinks so that my lights aren’t affected, but I kinda like it. What do you think?

I’m glad you like it.

Okay, I can’t think of a subtle way to say this, so I’ll just be straightforward.

You’ve always been my favorite teacher. Not just because of what you teach, but it’s your personality too. You *actually* teach when I’m in your class, but you also legitimately care, you know?

Yeah, some of the other teachers, it really feels like they were just babysitting us. Giving us worksheets to keep us busy or whatever, but you… you’re different. You engaged us in conversation, you asked how we were re doing, you listened to us.

You . . . you listened to me. Whenever I struggled, whenever I was anxious about college apps. Everything. You listened to me. And I’m extremely grateful for that.

It also doesn’t hurt that I think you’re extremely hot too.

No, I’m not joking. I’m completely serious.

I’ve touched myself right here in this room thinking about you.

Mhmm, on that bed right there. I’ve always thought you were hot. Since the first day of class, actually. And from the way that you’re looking at me, I can tell you’re attracted to me too.

Oh please, you’ve been looking down my dress since I said “Hi” to you earlier.

No, I don’t think it’s weird at all. I’ve already graduated. And guys stare at my boobs all the time. Besides, I’m not exactly trying to *hide* my boobs, am I?

(Flirty) Do you want a closer look?

Let me just take these straps off my shoulders . . .

There. What do you think? Do you like them?

You can feel them too if you want. Here, give me your hand.

[You let out a slight moan as you let him feel your boobs]

Fuck, I love the way that feels.

You can do whatever you want with them. Feel them. Taste them. Fuck them. They’re all yours.

(In his ear) I’m all yours.

[You enjoy his hands on your breasts for a bit longer]

You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you? Looking at my warm breasts, my little doe-eyes, my cute little lips.

Can you feel my heart beating? That’s all for you.

[From this point onwards, feel free to improv/add/remove lines as you wish]

Here, let me show you something else. Give me your hand.

Feel me here. Underneath my dress. My heart isn’t the only thing that’s pulsing for you.

(Under your breath) Shit, I’m dripping.

Of course I’m not wearing underwear. I rarely do. Even when I was in your class.

Shove your fingers inside me. Please.

[You moan as he slips his fingers inside you]

Oh fuck, I can’t believe this is finally happening.

[More moans and gasps]

Your hands feel so good.

Could---could you go a little faster? Please?

[He starts picking up the pace, you react accordingly]

Yes, exactly like that. Shit.

Do you feel that? The way I’m clenching around your fingers?

[He starts going deeper. Again, you react accordingly]

Yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck, I didn’t know you could reach that deep.

No, don’t stop. Are you crazy? Keep going. Please. And rub my cli---[A sharp moan]

Right there, right there, right there.

How’d you know---oh yes---how’d you know what I was going to say?

[Start building to a small orgasm]

Hold me. Please. I’m shaking, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to balance myself.

I---I’m getting close.

Fuck, just like that.

[You’re getting closer]

Kiss me. Taste me while I cum.

[You’re at the edge, kissing him as he continues]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You have a small orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Wait. Stay still. Hold me up. My legs are shaking.

[Giggle] Don’t be sorry. I loved every moment of that.

I can’t believe you made me cum before I even got fully naked.

Oh, and look at you. I can already feel you through your pants.

I think it’s time for me to return the favor, yeah?

Here, sit on my bed. And lose the pants on the way. I’ll get on my knees in front of you.

[Sfx: Undressing]

Now let’s see what you’ve---

Holy shit. Your cock is gorgeous.

It… It’s even better than I imagined.

And it feels so warm in my little hand.

I wonder if it’ll feel just as warm in my mouth.

[You start sucking his cock]

Hmm, surprisingly it feels even warmer in my mouth. I wonder why.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? I can tell from the way you’re looking at me. It’s the same way you looked at me in class.

[You start moaning as you continue sucking]

So how am I doing? Am I being a good little student for you? Am I a good girl?

[Sucking noises]

Say it. Please. I want to hear it. Tell me I’m being a good student. A good girl for you.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

Fuck, I love hearing you say that. And I love looking into your eyes too.

God, everything about this moment is perfect. I just---I need to---

[You begin deepthroating]

Mmm, you taste even better when you’re all the way down my throat.

Here, let me get rid of this dress while your cock is in my mouth.

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well, as you undress]

I can taste your precum too. It’s so sweet.

You have imagined this, haven’t you? Me on my knees, with your cock all the way down my throat. Saying something like . . .

“Oh teach, I’ll do *anything* for an A. Please?”

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

“Does this count for extra credit? Please say so.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have me working hard on sucking your cock than working on some silly worksheets? I promise, I’m much better at blowjobs than I am at homework.”

[You continue bobbing your head, getting his cock even wetter]

“No? This doesn’t count as extra credit? I need to do more? Well okay then, what do you want me to do?”

[You slow down a bit]

“Well of course I’ll let you fuck me. You can have me however you want.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll get on all fours for you.”

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

“Like this? Is this how you want me---” [A sharp moan as he suddenly enters you]

(Breaking character) Holy shit! Your cock feels even bigger in my pussy than it did in my mouth.

No, I’m not roleplaying anymore. I’m serious. Not even my own dildo reaches this deep. I’ve never felt anything like this before.

[He starts slowly at first]

(Between moans) Is---is my 18-year-old pussy tight enough for you?

[Giggle] You really know how to make a girl feel special.

[You pick up the pace, pushing back as you do so]

I’m pushing back? Oh, sorry I didn’t know. My body has a mind of its own sometimes.

Oh, well if you want me to push back, then I will. I’ll do whatever you want.

[You’re going even faster now]

Yes! Right there, right there. Grab my hips. Pull my hair. Do whatever you need to do to get deeper.

[You continue, moaning louder now]

You’re making me drip on my bed, fuck.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

God, you’re making my back arch. I---I don’t know if I can take it.

[You continue to moan even louder]

What---where are your hands going---[A sudden moan as he starts rubbing your clit]

That’s not fair! That’s so not fair!

(barely able to get the words out) I didn’t say you could rub my clit again . . .

[Start building to an orgasm]

No, don’t stop rubbing. Please don’t stop rubbing. I’m getting close again.

[You’re getting even closer]

You are too? Okay, okay. Cum with me if you can.

[You’re even closer]

Yes, cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel your cock pulse.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You’re starting to climax]

I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, I can’t believe that just happened. You--you really just came inside me.

Fuck, that was perfect.

It was everything I imagined and more.

Maybe next time, we can do a little more roleplaying? That was my favorite part [giggle].

Of course there’s going to be a “next time.” You’re my neighbor aren’t you? You’re literally a walk away. And we have a whole summer before I head to college.

And, if you want, I can bring some friends over too. Familiar faces. Other students who had crushes on you.

Oh yeah, there were quite a few of us.

Trust me, you’re going to have a *very* fun summer.


End file.
